The True First
by MusicaGrant
Summary: What if Dana wasn't the first half breed?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Robotech…..

What if there was another half Zentraedi/Human child before Dana?

Prolog:

Brionic Xepazics was in Micronian form. He is the first! What an honor to be chosen for this. He is going to a plant for a recon mission. This planet is interesting, it holds all sort of life and most of it is populated by beings like us only a lot smaller. Thus for this mission he was made their size.

"This is too easy," he thought. "This planet's defense system is poorly inadequte." Brionic started laughing.

All of a sudden the red warning light came on. "What!" he exclaimed. He thought he had prepared for almost anything. Anthing but the protective shell around the plant. Everything was heating up and warning lights were all going off. Brionic wonders if he will make it through this? "It would be a glorious ending," he thought. "A warriors way."

"I am going through some sort of heat shell that surrounds this planet," Brionic said into an open comm link. "Everything is heating up. I am unsure if I will make it through or if I will burn up."

"Right sir," said the voice on the other end. "We will continue to monitor. If you make it through a rescue ship will be sent. Signing off."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy was wondering through the fields near her family's summer mountain home. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a braid that went down past her rear end. She was collecting wild flowers to brighten up her home. All of a sudden she heard a loud explosion. Shielding her green eyes to the sun she looked up to see what looked like a burning rock coming straight toward the field she was in! Amy started to run quickly away dropping her flowers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brionic made it through the shell but was still burning. It seems as though the fire is dying with his desent but the ship is badly damaged. Brionic's hand flew over the controlls, slowing his desent for a landing in a field below. "It's going to be a hard landing," he thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy stopped running when she saw the "burning rock's" flame slowly go out to nothing but smoke and slow down for a landing. "My God!" she thought. "It's a ship." Amy watched in amazment as the ship landed in the field hard. Dirt, grass, flowers, and dust rose around it.

"What kind of ship is this? Some sort of military experimental ship?" she thought in wonder. She started to take a few steps towards the ship when a door or hatch of some sort opened. She stopped in her tracks and watched as a man, a handsome man climb out and fall to the ground in a heap. Amy started running to him.

When Amy got to the man he was bleeding from a cut on his head. He had contusions and lacerations on his hands, face, and arms. He also had a nasty bump on the head. Amy knelt by the man and took a bandana from her pocket to stop the major bleeding from his head. The man opened his eyes and looked into her's for a brief moment before slipping back in unconsciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later Brionic awoke. Wincing with the pain he thought, "I am alive. This is good." He took a look around his surroundings. Four walls, a window, a dresser, two doors, a mirror, and a bed which he was in.

"Where am I?" He thought. "How did I get here?" He thought of the crash and he vaguely remembers getting the hatch open and falling out. Then he remembered the eyes. Those green eyes of a female micronian. Was she the one who assisted him?

While Brionic was lost in thought Amy came in quietly with a tray of medication, food, and drink. "Well, you're finally awake!" Amy said brightly. Brionic jumped in surprise and groaned in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I startled you! Did it hurt very much when you jumped?" Amy asked in concern.

"How did she sneak up on a trained Zentraedi warrior? What has she done to me?" Eyeing the tray he thought has she been drugging me to stay asleep. Brionic looked up from the tray to meet the eyes of the woman who was out in that field.

"Do you speak English?" Amy asked.

"I speak English." Brionic replyed.

"Oh good," Amy said as she set the tray on a table by the bed. "You've been out for three days since I got you back to my house. It wasn't easy but I managed with the help of my horses and cart. You have a nasty bump and cut to your head. Your arm is broken, I've set it and split it while you were sleeping. Um, other than that and a few other cuts and bruises, you seem okay. You're very lucky, it could have been much, much worse." Amy was walking around the small room fussing with anything fussable. Opening the window a bit to let in fresh air, opening the curtains a bit more to let in more light, ect..

"Where are my clothes?" asked Brionic.

"Oh!" Amy exclaimed as she turned to look at him. "Your clothes are washed and repaired and in this drawer right here." She walked over to the dresser and pulled out the draw to show him.

Brionic flew the covers off his body and tried to get up. Amy flew over to his side and said, "You have to be careful! You shouldn't be getting out of bed just ye…."

Brionic grabbed Amy's outstretched hand and pulled her on to her back on the bed and covered her body with his so he could hold her down. Amy was halfway frightened and in awe that he managed to do this with a broken arm.

"Listen woman! I am a Zentraedi warrior! I am not some puny micronian who needs help from a woman. I want my clothes and I will get my clothes." Brionic bit at her.

"I, uh, I meant no disrespect. I was only going to assist you up incase you became dizzy with your head injury. Please let me up, please."

"I don't need help," Brionic growled.

"No help, sure, no problem!" Amy said trying to smile even thought she could feel the hardness of his body, every muscle, knowing he is not using all of his strength. Brionic eased up and let her scoot out from under him. As she straightened up her clothing she smiled at him. Brionic studied her. Amy had had very long hair, big green eyes, a small pert nose, and a luscious mouth. Her breasts were medium sized and very firm and perky. Her waist was small and hips wide. Her legs and arms had muscles but it didn't detract from her beauty. The muscles in her legs only defined the shape of them.

Brionic shook his head, "Why am I thinking this way?" he thought. "Ah yes, it has been a very long time since my last copulation with a female."

Amy mistaking the man's shaking of head for dizziness said, "Are you okay? Do you need to lie dow…" She stopped herself from finishing her question. "Um, perhaps you can tell me your name. Mine is Amy Marie Carter."

Brionic looked into her eyes. "I am Brionic Xepazics, Commander of the Zeplain team of the Zentraedi."

Zentraedi? Is this some sort of secret military group?" Amy asked.

"You could say that." He said with a smirk. Stupid micronian, he thought.

Amy, realizing he was still naked walked over to the draw, opened it and pulled out his uniform. "Parts weren't easy to mend but I hope this meets your approval." She handed him his uniform and watched as he looked it over carefully.

"You did well for a micronian," he said.

"What is a micronian?" she asked

"You," he replied. "Your kind"

"My kind? I am a human being just like you." She said in surprise.

"I am not a human! I am a Zentraedi!" he yelled.

"Not a huma…" she started to say and then stopped. "Oh my God! The ship, the clothes, the man." She thought. "Oh my God! He is what he says he is. He is an alien!"

Speaking aloud, "You're not from Earth!"

"Earth? Is that what his planet is called?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "You are on Earth. I am what we call human."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Robotech…

I hope you liked this next chapter…

Brionic and Amy were in the field where the ship had crashed a few weeks later. In that time since he woke up Brionic has healed at an incredible time. His head had healed completely. His arm almost healed. Another week or two Amy could take off the split off. Brionic had experienced music, delicious food, human company, and fun. He was experiencing emotions. He was experiencing love. Love for this human, Amy.

They had decided that he must try to make contact with his people and then blow the ship. This way no one would find it and find him. With the help of Amy he managed to get the heavy hatch open. He climbed in carefully and tried to start the com link. It took several adjustments but it came on. "Commander Xepazics here," he said into the link. "Commander Xepazics here, is there anyone there?"

"Commander! We are here!" came a voice over the line. "Are you injured?"

"I am but nothing a Zentraedi can handle." He said.

"Very good sir, what is your location?" said the voice.

Brionic gave his coordinates and explained about blowing up the ship.

"Very good sir, ETA for our arrival will be four micronian months sir." Said the Zentraedi.

"I will expect you." Brionic said. "I am signing out."

Brionic disconnected the link and set the self-destruct sequence for one hour. He climbed out and found Amy already on her horse. Brionic skillfully swung on the back of his. "I've set it for one hour. This will be enough time for us to be back at the house, a safe distance away."

"Okay, let's ride," she said.

They got back in good time and waited for the blast. Amy had told him that they are far enough away from civilization that it will not be seen nor heard. The blast came fifteen minutes later. "That is that," he said.

"How soon are your people going to be here?" she asked.

"Four months," he said.

"Four months," she thought. "Four months and he will be out of my life. Gone for good and I will never see him again. I finally find love and now he is going."

"Four months," she said aloud. "Well, okay."

Brionic turned to her. "Amy, I…" he started. "Amy, I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate all you have done for me. I want to tell you that I would never turn back time. I love you."

Amy's eyes sparkled with tears of happiness and she smiled. "I love you, too. I love you with all of my heart and being." She started laughing and he started laughing with her. "Let's go upstairs and make the most of what time we have together." She took his had and led him into the house, up the stairs, and into the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Robotech….

Two months later Amy was sitting in the bathroom with the pregnancy test in her hand. She had picked it up on her last trip to the store that was hours away. She had missed her period last month and this month again. The test was positive. "Positive! Positive! Dear God, it's positive!" she thought. She had the mixed emotions of happiness and sadness. Sadness because the love of her life is leaving in two months and will not be here for her or their baby and happiness because she will have something that belongs to them. She will always have the baby.

Amy walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Brionic was assisting in preparing dinner. "He has become quite the cook," she thought, remembering the first meal he ever prepared. What a disaster that was! Everything was burnt and smoke was everywhere. They had to open ever single window and door to air it out. He had been trying to surprise her when she was out tending the horses. She came out of the barn to see smoke coming out of the kitchen window. She ran into house to see Brionic in the middle of the kitchen looking around as if he was trying to figure out what to do next.

"Brionic! Where's the fire," she asked in a rush ready to pounce on where ever the flames were.

"No fire," he said. "Um, I was trying to cook you dinner and well, it kinda burned up. I hate to admit but I don't know what to do."

Amy smiled and said, "First thing is open all the windows and doors, my love. Next we will clean up this mess after it clears a bit and we will try cooking again."

"Shall I get the fire extinguisher?" she asked with a grin coming back to the present.

Brionic looked up and smiled at her. "Ha ha ha very funny darling. I will have you know that I have become an accomplished chief. With your hands on instructions of course."

Amy smiled and sat down at the table. Brionic put the food down in front of her and in front of his place at the table then sat down himself. They began to eat in silence. Finally about ten minutes later Brionic looked at Amy's plate and saw that the food was hardly touched.

"Everything okay?" he asked in concern.

"Hmm, oh, yeah. Everything is fine." She said, trying to smile. The past ten minutes she was pushing her food around her plate contemplating on how to tell him she was pregnant. They already had the talk about babies, children, and childhood in general.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um, remember when we talked about babies?" she started. "Remember when I told you how they came?"

"Yes," he said. He wondered where she was going with this.

"Well, I am not sure how to tell you this, but um, well," she chuckled nervously. "I'm pregnant."

Brionic's eye brows shot up, his eyes got really big, and his mouth dropped open. "Pregnant? Are you sure?" When Amy nodded he said, "Wow!" His face lit up. "Wow! That's great! A baby…No Zentraedi has ever had a baby. A baby. My baby, our baby!"

Amy smiled. "Then you're happy about this? I mean, I am happy and sad because I know you'll be leaving soon."

Brionic stopped. "My God! They can never know! There is a prophecy among the Zentraedi. It states that a Zentraedi that is not all Zentraedi will end our way of life. They child will have amazing gifts. Gifts never seen before by Zentraedi. More like powers. How can a Zentraedi not be all Zentraedi? Now I know. Half human and half Zentraedi." He looked down at Amy's belly in wonder. "No, they will never know. Prophecy or no prophecy, I will protect our child with everything I have. This I promise, Amy. I love you and I love our child." He looked down at Amy's belly in wonder. "No, they will never know. Prophecy or no prophecy, I will protect our child with everything I have. This I promise, Amy. I love you and I love our child."

Amy started crying. "Oh Brionic, I love you and our child. I will protect our child with everything I have too. I have a feeling we will have a girl. A beautiful baby girl."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later they were saying their goodbyes. Brionic put his face next to Amy's slightly rounded belly. "You be good for your mother, Rhyanna. Your mother gave me a locket with her picture and she has a picture of me so you know who I am when the time comes. Don't you worry daughter, when I get back to my full height the locket will be to small for my people to notice. I love you." He kissed Amy's belly and stood up. "I hate to leave you like this." He said, looking into Amy's eyes. They kissed a long, loving, beautiful kiss.

"Our child will want for nothing," Amy said as she looked deep into Brionic's eyes. "I love you so very much. What are you going to do now that you have human emotions? How are you going to hide that?"

"I am a Zentraedi through and through, Amy." Brionic began. "I will have to hide my human emotions because if I don't then they will know that I have had micronian…er…human contact. If they never know then they will not try to hunt the person down and destroy them and their child." He finished looking pointedly at her belly. "We must keep our child safe. As safe as we can. It hurts to know that you will be doing the most protecting of us, but I am protecting her in my own way. The only way I know how. This is also the reason why I go alone now. They must never see you, my darling." He kissed her again.

"I understand," Amy began, "why we are doing it this way but it doesn't make it any easier." She began to cry. "OH BRI!" she wailed in despair. "After all these years I finally find love. We create a child with our love. Now you are going forever! I will never see you again!"

Brionic held her close. "We have our dreams, Amy. They can never take that away. Remember I love you and Rhyanna more than life itself. Isn't funny, how can you love someone you have never even met? I must go now."

"Must you go now?" asked Amy. "Can't we just have five more minutes together? Just five more minutes?" Amy grabbed on to Brionic's shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck in a fierce hug, burring her face into his neck and crying.

"Five more minutes." Brionic said. "But, only if you stop crying. I don't want to leave here with my last memory being of you crying, okay? I want it to be of you smiling."

Amy calmed her tears and regained her smile. "I love you with all of my being, Brionic."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brionic reached the open field alone. He looked up towards the sky. He could see the little blimp in the sky that was getting bigger and bigger with passing time. Within minutes the ship had settled on the ground. The hatch door opened and out popped the pilot.

"Commander, it is good to have you back." The Zentraedi said. "We look forward to hearing you report on this micronian world."

"Yes, it will be good." Brionic said climbing in the ship. "I will fly."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Robotech…..

Five months later…….

"Push, Amy, push!" cried the nurse behind the mask.

"I am pushiiiiinnnnngggggg!" Amy cried out in pain. "GOD THE PAIN!"

"You're doing so well, Amy." The doctor said between her legs. "We are almost there. The baby is almost out. I think one more push will do it."

Amy pushed one last time with all of her might. "BRIIIIIIIIIIIII…AAAAHHHHHRRRGGGG!" She screamed has their child slid from her body. Then she fell back against the pillows and heard her child cry for the very first time.

"You have a healthy baby girl!" the doctor said. "Congratulations!" He handed Amy her daughter.

Amy took her and held her tight. "Hello Rhyanna, I am your momma."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five months later….

Amy took Rhyanna to the park beside her house. Her dog Zendi was walking beside them. Amy noticed how Rhyanna looked like her and Brionic in so many ways. She has Amy's eyes and nose and lips. She has Brionic ears, hair and skin tone. She watched as Rhyanna looked up into the sky and gurgled happily. "It's like she knows where half of her comes from." Amy thought.

Amy threw a ball for Zendi. Zendi ran after the ball and brought it back, dropped it at her feet and barked and Amy to throw the ball again. Amy obliged him and threw the ball again. Only this time when she threw it the ball went right into the path of a man on a bike. The man wobbled, trying to miss the ball and Zendi, and then fell down into the grass. Amy, with Rhyanna ran to the man.

"Oh my! I am so very sorry! I didn't see you there." Amy said.

"That's alright." The man said as he was getting up.

He looked at Amy with a smile. Amy smiled back, glad he wasn't hurt.

"I'm Brad, Brad Hunter"

"I'm Amy"

The End for now….

I hope you liked this first of Rhyanna's story. I will work on a sequel if anyone would like that.


End file.
